Final Reset
by 0FairyTail0
Summary: This time, they are going to make everything right.


They did not know why they were in the judgement hall, holding a shiny knife in their hands. They did not know why their eyes were glowing red. They did not know why Sans was...crying?

Ah, they remember. They had chosen Genocide. Abandoned their 'happy ending' out of curiosity. Now there was no turning back. Either fight, or die again and again and again and again.

Dodging a row of femurs, Frisk threw the sharp blade at the skeleton. It missed by a hair breadth, although Sans did not have any hair.

Chara's influence on their actions were getting stronger every second. An uncontrollable laughter escaped their mouth, ducking as they did so.

As soon as they managed to get their hands back on the metallic object, they swung their knife, but missed, just by an inch. His eye sockets became larger, although Frisk was sure it was not abiding to the rules of physic.

By the time they were done with their 13th attack, both the human and the monster was tired out. Both of them knew what was next, and now they had a choice.

Reset or keep on attacking.

 ***Sans spares you.**

They had seen this dialogue at least sixty-seven times before this. They had spared once, and was forced to reload and start all over again. Afterwards, they continued attacking.

There were four options, but in their eyes, there were only two. 'Fight' and 'Mercy'. Chara whispered in their ear. _Fight! We're so close to the end._ But they firmly told them. "No."

There was a moment of silence before Frisk selected the 'Spare' button. Sans looked alarmed, but proceeded with the usual dialogue.

Then it all ended.

They blinked a few times to adjust to the dark surroundings. The only thing that illuminated light were the words 'Continue' and 'Reset'. Smiling, they reached out for the Reset button.

 _You really think you can push me out of your mind? Even if you reset, my determination is going to overcome yours. Then I'll kill everyone again! Even that comedian!_ They took a deep breath, and turned around to face the demon child.

"Chara, you don't need to do this. I know there's some good left inside you. You cannot be all evil, can you?" They didn't say anything.

"Don't let the hatred consume you, Chara. I know the pain you suffered on the surface. And you threw yourself to end your life. But that was the exact reason why I came to the underground." Chara's eyes widened, although their mouth did not open.

"Revenge isn't always the best thing. Sometimes, you just have to learn how to forgive. To show Mercy. You don't need to LOVE, you need love."

There was a pause, before Chara spoke up.

 _So what's your point? What are you trying to say?_

"I want to be your friend."

They looked stunned. A twisted grin appeared on their face before they jabbed their knife at the human. They dodged with ease. _Never! Friends with you? Ha! Asriel was right about one thing, you really ARE an idiot!_

"I'm not sure myself. Whether I'm an idiot, or not. But right now, it doesn't matter. It's irrelevant." They held out a hand. The child stared blankly at the hand. Then swung their knife.

 _You really think I'm going to change? You're more stupid than I thought! You know what, partner? I think it would do more good if you were **dead**._

"Everyone has a reason for their existence. Even you, Chara." Frisk was forced to run around in the endless darkness, trying not to get stabbed. The human child continued their speech, even while running. "I think fate brought us together. So I can change your perspective of the world. So you could be happy again. Just like when you were with Toriel-"

 _I don't care! They're just people from these worthless memories!_

"-Asgore-"

 _Shut up! Those days are long gone!_

"-Asriel-"

 _Hey, guess what! He's not my best friend anymore! He's nothing but a **weakling**! He's just one of those people from the memories I threw away long time ago!_

"But if you really hate him that much, why didn't you throw out the locket he gave you?" They hesitated to summon another barrage of knives, but their grin did not falter.

 _This?_ They pulled out the heart-shaped locket. _I can destroy this anytime! Watch!_ Chara threw the golden adornment and turned it into nothing with a single swipe of their knife. _See? I don't give a crap about that little..crybaby...prince..._ They clutched their head, then shook it violently. _ARRGH! What is this? Why am I feeling so..._ They felt wetness in their eyes.

"Don't lie to yourself anymore, Chara. You know that better than anyone else." Frisk gave them a patient smile. They caught a glimpse of their face. A shower of the sharp blades followed.

 _Stop this! I don't care about anything -_ ANYONE - _anymore!_

"I know you do. And nothing can change that."

 _Shut up, you loudmouth! You're the one that started this!_

Frisk flinched in instinct, but attempted to keep their composure. "But I'm going to fix it, and save everyone. That includes you, too."

 _Save ME? You must be kidding me! You really think I'm going to change, because of your sickly sweet acts?_

"I believe in you. If you just try, ANYONE can change."

 _Me changing will not. Fix. My. Mistakes!_ Tears formed faster in their eyes, and fell much quicker.

"I'll help you amend your mistakes. Just come over here, and we can start all over again."

 _Stop! Stop! I don't need_ ANYONE _!_

Their expression was kept serene as they embraced the fallen human into their arms. They whimpered. Then silence.

 _Show me, Frisk. Show me how I could change. How I could repent for everything I have done, and become a better person._

"Of course, partner." They both reached out for the Reset button, and Frisk swore they saw their eyes turning back into ruby ones.

* * *

Frisk was back at the start.

They did not waste any time, dashing to where a familiar golden flower always greets them. Indeed, the talking flower was still there, but with a different dialogue.

"Why? Why did you reset, Chara?" They smiled warmly at Flowey, kneeling down.

"I'm not Chara. I'm Frisk." They started. "But I guess it's both of us." He shared the same shocked expression as Sans when they spared him.

"They're not going to take the genocide route ever again. I won't let them." They stood up, and entered the RUINS, finding Toriel walking over.

Frisk spared every monster they could see. Not a single speck of dust was seen. Toriel was shown Mercy this time, and bid farewell with an embrace. They buried their face into her robes, loving the smell of burnt pies and flowers.

The former prince was nowhere to be found. They frowned, but did not waste any more time in the ruins. Their speed accelerated as they welcomed the familiar coldness of Snowdin. The human proceeded to walk forward, and waited at the wooden bridge, where Sans and Frisk had first met during both their Pacifist and Genocide Rouse.

But this time, it was slightly different. As soon as the skeleton was caught in their sight, the human dashed towards him. He did not look angry, surprised, or anything like that. He simply had his usual grin plastered on his face, getting wider each second.

Frisk threw their arms around Sans. He closed his eyes, and placed a hand on their back. The human opened their eyes, one eye ruby, and the other hazel. They smiled to themselves, and they were certain Chara was grinning too. They whispered softly - so quiet that only Chara and Frisk themselves were able to hear.

"W _e'r_ e _ho_ m _e_."

* * *

 **A/N : I have literally no idea why I wrote this. Probably to convince my mom that I was studying in some sort of way. Does this count as studying?**

 **~Zena**


End file.
